


The unexpected sleepover

by MRei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRei/pseuds/MRei
Summary: Derek is hurt and needs a place to stay so he calls Stiles. But the sleepover takes a surprising turn...





	The unexpected sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindless_indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindless_indulgence/gifts), [Ayleen1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ayleen1), [njgirl0976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njgirl0976/gifts).



> Thanks to the support of some amazing friends I have finally found the courage to post my very first fan fiction. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and feel free to let me know what you think.

Stiles was working on his homework when he suddenly hears a floorboard creak. Thinking it was Malia, his ex-girlfriend, he turns around saying “Hello gorgeo…” Even though they broke up Malia regularly stops by to study with Stiles. It wasn’t Malia however. He knew that look however all too well, as well as the growl that came along with it. He had experienced it numerous of times and it mostly involved some kind of pain for him. “Derek I told you over the phone that you could come over and hide out but did you need to climb in through the window. We have doors you know.” “As if your dad, the sheriff, is willing to let me enter your house through the front door looking like this. He still has something against me. Besides he would have had a lot of questions about whose blood this is and why I got shot.” “Can you blame him really. Your family has caused us nothing but trouble. Do I need to remind you of your Uncle Peter.” That remark earned him another growl from Derek. Derek's voice sounded a bit angrily. “Fine you twerp, you NEED to help me. The bullet needs to be taken out and it needs to be bandaged. And don't you dare faint on me. Grow a pair will you.” After Stiles jerks his shoulder he storms to his closet and gets out a first aid kit. “Sit on the chair you baboon. Otherwise I can’t take the bullet out.” Because Stiles sees Derek surprised look at the first aid kit he responds to it. “Well if your friends with Scott, who happens to get hurt a lot, you need some supplies. So I asked Scott’s mom for some extra medical supplies. Besides Malia ain't a pussycat either. She has made plenty of marks on my back that needed tending while we were together.” “Shut up Stiles. I don't want to know about the love life of my cousin you twerp. Now get on with that bullet.” Derek has taken his bloody shirt of in the meantime showing off his well formed body. And off course that six pack of his. Stiles admired the look. He was even a bit jealous of Derek's six pack. How much he worked out he didn't quite get there. He was still a skinny boned Stiles. Stiles was awakened from his thoughts by a loud snarl from Derek as to get on with his task. Stiles does what is asked of him. Although asking is a big word it was rather barked at him. After a few attempts to get the bullet out Stiles finally succeeded. However the growls and sneers from Derek didn't make it exactly easier. “Just a little bit of antiseptic stuff and a bandage and you are as good as new. Trough what did they drag you? You are all damp.” Stiles pulled some towels from his closet and threw them towards Derek. Derek starts taking his jeans off and drying his body. Stiles looks away but can't help seeing the whole thing in his mirror. And he must admit that he likes what he sees. When Derek is dried off he addresses Stiles. “Thanks for the towels. I had to go through some creeks to get to my car. All I want now is some sleep. So where do I sleep?” Stiles face lights up and gets a mischievous look when he tells Derek that he made a special Werewolf denn for him in the corner. 

Stiles expected this reaction from Derek. He was pinned down to the floor in one quick sweep with Derek's wolf face just inches away from his own. Derek's tone of voice is a bit scary this time since he hasn't turned back to human yet. “Stiles, I am not, I repeat not, sleeping on that concoction that you made. I am not an animal.” A thought came across Stiles’ mind but before he couldn't say anything Derek said it for him. “I know what you are thinking. Say it and lose a limb.” With a final choke and release grip he lets go of Stiles and gets up. Stiles quickly gets up as to gain the upper hand again. Well he knows he can never win from Derek, since he is only a 5.7 ft male with only sarcasm as his defence. Stiles was also lucky that Derek would never really hurt him as he was a part of Scott's pack. And you don't mess with Scott. “Stiles your bed is big enough for the two of us. There is nothing wrong with two dudes sleeping in the same bed.” Stiles is slowly raising his hand as to make a point to Derek. “First of all and don't get me wrong I don't want your stench all over my bed. Yeez Derek do you have any other face. You keep giving me stink eye.” “I wonder why. We wolves and coyotes often sleep together. And no you little pervert, nothing incestuous. Stiles, common. Haven't you read up on all things werewolf?” “Well Derek oddly enough sleeping patterns of the werewolf and were coyote are not well documented.” Derek growls. “Fine. No worries. We don’t bite hard in our sleep.” “Okay. You might heal in an instant but I don't.” “Yes we all know you are one delicate bean. Now get into the bed I want to get some sleep. And warm again because I am freezing.” Stiles didn't need to wonder where Malia got her dominant streak. It was apparently a Hale trade. Stiles pulls his “fine"face. “But I have to warn you Derek I can only sleep in the middle of the bed.” Derek lets out a deep sigh. “I knew you were weird but this weird. Damn man. Okay how did you solve that with Malia.” Stiles is looking to prolong the inevitable. “Spit it out man. I haven't got all night.” “Well….” Stiles looks down and is fidgeting with his foot until Derek connects the dots. “Swell. You guys spooned didn't you. My god I hate you SO much right now. That is my freaking cousin.” “To be fair you asked.” Derek's voice gets more growly by the second. “Just get in bed you spazz. I’ll be the big spoon. Breathe one word of this to anyone and I will rip your throat out with my teeth.” “Derek. No need to threaten me. This isn't exactly the highlight of my life.” With a stern look Derek tells Stiles to hurry the hell up. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, they lie in bed. Derek is trying to find a comfortable way to fall asleep and is still turning and tossing. “Derek please lie still. There is no way I can fall asleep when you're like that.” “Stiles, I don't know where to put my arms. And I am shivering from the cold. I need more warmth.” “No growling or biting of any sorts but put your right arm under the pillow. And your left tugged fast around me. And we don't ever discuss this.” Derek does what is asked of him. They lie there for a while when Stiles suddenly yells. “What the hell. Get that thing away from me.” 

 

That little outburst made Sheriff Stilinski bursting into Stiles’ room. “Stiles you okay? Are you having a nightmare? Is Malia staying over again? I have told you both numerous times that she can’t spend the night during the week.” “Dad. I promise you Malia isn't here. I might have slipped your mind but we broke up awhile ago. So she won't be spending any nights over here any more. I just had a nightmare. Go back to bed.” He nods as his way to say goodnight and closes Stiles bedroom door. A relieved Derek emerges from behind the door. He was lucky that his wolf hearing noticed Sheriff Stilinski running towards Stiles’ room. He lets out a sigh of relief. Stiles quietly whispers to Derek. “What the hell happened? How can you have a boner? I mean why?” Derek sits on the edge of the bed facing Stiles who is sitting up in bed. “You smelled very nice and the warmth and the feel of your body have awoken some slumbering feelings. You might not have noticed but I am very fond of you Stiles.” “You’re fond of me. All you do is threaten to bite my head of.” “Well I can’t exactly let everybody know that I like you do I. I mean I have a reputation to keep.” “You like me.” “Yes, why is that so hard to grasp.” “Maybe because of the way you have treated me. But I must admit I like this part of you. But why haven't you done something sooner? You could have.” “I know I could have but I didn't know if you were into me as well. And I rather have it be mutual.” Stiles’ voice starts to crack up a bit. “Derek. I must say that somehow you have awoken something in me as well. And I always have been somewhat attracted to men.” “Yes. I have seen you flirt with Danny. That was brutal". Derek laughs softly. Stiles had to admit he liked the way Derek looked but the way how he was acting now was stirring some feelings in him. How was it that sour puss looking Derek had such a sweet and gentle character. It made him even more attractive. How was that even possible. Stiles hates Derek for that, even though it was just for a brief moment. Because Stiles knows he wants to sleep with Derek and not the lying next to each other kind. 

 

Stiles may not have been with a man before but he takes the lead and pulls Derek closer. “So you like to be the alpha in the bed huh. Go ahead Stiles. You lead the way. I will let you guide me and I promise you that I will do nothing that you don't want to do.” This was all Stiles needed to hear as he pulls Derek even closer. Derek has to give in a bit otherwise Stiles wouldn't manage to pull Derek close after all Stiles is no match for him physically. They lay both on the bed facing each other. Stiles makes sure they are both under the covers. When they are, Stiles slowly reaches down and tosses his boxer shorts a few moments later. Derek then feels Stiles’ hands slowly making their way to his boxer shorts but not before outlining the triskelion on his back with his fingers. Why the hell did that arouse him. How the hell did Stiles know how to use his fingers like that. His hairs were standing up and Derek could feel the blood leaving his brain and entering his fastly erecting member. Derek let out small grunts of pleasure. A softly moaned Stiles left his lips. Stiles hands were making circles on Derek's back and his fingers just slipped under the elastic and started to pinch Derek's butt slowly. This made Derek clutch his butt cheeks and thrust his pelvis a bit forward. This made it way easier for Stiles to remove the boxers entirely. Derek throws the boxers on the floor. Their naked bodies are facing each other and Derek reaches to pull Stiles closer. Derek couldn't help it but his claws sank into Stiles’ butt. The clenching of their butts made them both feel their partners erect members against their skin. This feeling made them even more aroused. Stiles tightens his grip on Derek's ass even further. Derek's hand finally have found their way to Stiles body and doing things to it Stiles didn't know was possible. Damn that felt good. The rapid breathing of both of them increases as does their kissing. In a moment when their lips are unlocked Stiles scowls at Derek. “Derek I have told you. No claws and fangs. I don't heal like you.” “Sorry. I got excited. You have to keep reminding me snookums because you are driving me wild.” “Oh I will remind you wolfboy.” Stiles rolls over Derek to get some much needed supplies from his nightstand drawer. “I know you are doglike. But I don't do doggystyle.” Derek let out a little growl. “I might do just that if you keep comparing me to a dog. And let me put your mind elsewhere you little spaz.” Derek takes some of the things Stiles took from his nightstand and applies them. “Now let's see if I can make you howl.”  
Derek uses his wolf strength to flip Stiles so that he has clear access to his butt. Derek pulls Stiles’ body close to his and starts caressing Stiles’ penis and scrotum with one hand while softly kissing the back of his neck and upper back. The feeling of Derek scruff against Stiles silky smooth skin made him let out a little gasp. What happens next Stiles couldn't have thought of in his wildest imagination and that is saying something. His mind and his body are beyond… Even though Stiles is very articulated he couldn't have found a word that would describe his current situation. Stiles thought that it couldn't get any better. That was until Derek slowly and gently penetrates his butt with his fingers and trust rhythmically until he hears Stiles breathing change and he knows Stiles is reaching his climax. Before Stiles reaches his climax Derek switches his fingers out for his erect dick. Derek has played with Stiles penis while trusting and Stiles couldn't help it but ejaculate. He normally hated that his bed got soiled but this felt like heaven. Stiles didn't know that having sex with a man could feel this good. His whole body was super alert to every little touch from Derek. It made his body squirm and wanting to be closer to Derek. So this was what an explosive orgasm felt like. Damn he wanted to feel that more.  
Stiles with all his words couldn't tell how much he liked what Derek just did to him over and over again, so the only thing he could do more or less involuntarily was to grunt and howl. Stiles knew that Derek was fit but boy oh boy that wolfie had some stamina. 

Stiles never had sex with a man before. So he is a little inexperienced as what to do to Derek. But Derek had shown him a lot he could do so Stiles returns the favor to Derek. Unfortunately Stiles needed Derek's cooperation because he couldn't flip Derek like the way he did that to him. But before he flipped on his other side Stiles made sure that Derek got some tension relieved from his member, by rhythmically using his hands or his mouth. The things Stiles could do with his tongue were unexpected. So his tongue could do more than only serve as an instrument to make sounds. He couldn't say it but Derek was very impressed with Stiles skills. Derek hands were going through Stiles’ hair while he was giving head. Derek had to admit he liked the longer hair on Stiles more instead of the buzz cut he had when they first met in the woods. Derek didn't know that this little spazz could learn these things so fast. He knew it was Stiles’s first time but oh my. He had a real talent as to please a man. If he didn't heal that fast Derek would have had a lot of scratch marks on his body from making love to Stiles. Too bad Derek couldn't wolf out because he would have let the world or at least Beacon Hills know how good this felt. After some rest they went for another round. Stiles let out a deep sigh after he climaxed once more. “Derek we seriously need to stop doing this. Even though I would very much like to continue I have school tomorrow. And I do need some sleep.” “No problem. I am just glad that you can be this honest with me. Come here so we can cuddle.” 

 

Stiles is rudely awakened by his father who knocks on the door. “ Stiles. Time to get up and get ready for school. Does your sleepover date wants breakfast as well.” Stiles let out some incoherent sounds while grabbing something to put on and chase his dad to the kitchen. “Dad how did you know I had a sleepover?” “Son, first of all the walls are pretty thin. I heard you. And second if I didn't hear your bed creak I would have heard you howl and moan. And you only do that when you are having sex. Heard that plenty of times when Malia was over. Why do you think I limited her visits.” Stiles face turns bright red and he stammers. “I am so sorry dad.” “So new rule. No more Hale visits during the week. And please make sure I have a night shift when you do have one of them over.” With that revelation Stiles keeps stammering. “How?? Seriously how did you find out?” “Stiles I ain’t an idiot. First of all there was a notification of a strange black car in the neighbourhood. The station checked the license plate and it turned out it was Derek's. Secondly, his shoes were on the floor. Yes I know what his shoes look like. I have arrested him enough to know his wardrobe by now. And I don't want to tell you how to live your life but do you think it is wise to be dating Derek Hale?” “Dad this was a one time event. It won't happen again. Are you leaving anytime soon?” “Yes. Give me 10 minutes and you guys can go at it again. And for the record there is no shame if you want it to happen more. There is no shame in being gay.” “Dad please. I don't know what i feel right now. And please stop referring to me having sex.” “If you can't talk about you shouldn't be doing it. Say hi to Derek from me. And that he should be using the front door next time. Otherwise I will shoot his ass. Whether he is hurt or not.” “Gotcha.” 

Stiles returns to his room finding a dressed Derek ready to bolt. “Wait a second will you. Sit down. We need to discuss what happened last night. My dad knows.” “How the hell did he found out? I was careful where to park my car, I sneaked in, was quiet.” “Well. Your car was flagged as suspicious and they ran the plate. My father saw strange shoes and recognised them as yours. And he will shoot you next time when you don't use the front door. And you're not allowed over during the week. Oh. And to make matters worse. My dad knows when I am having sex. Apparently I make a lot of noise during climaxing. So he has heard every frigging time I came.” Derek starts laughing at that last confession. “It ain't funny. How am I supposed to look him in the face again? And what will I tell Scott.” “Damn. Why did you had to bring him up?” “He smells it when I am lying or withholding information. He knows when I have had sex. He says he can smell it on me. I can't hide that from him. He is a darn human lie detector.” “Just tell him that you had a one night stand with a guy. Or that you are having a thing with me.” Derek says a bit sheepishly. Stiles face shows disgust at the suggestions Derek just made. “I hate you so much right now. Loved last night though. Definitely worth a repeat. But I hate you so much for either suggestion. Just get the hell out. I will call you.” Derek has seen Stiles mad before but never this kind of mad. He knew the feeling all too well though. He had loved last night as well. And the thought alone made him horny again, but the quilt of sleeping with his cousins ex-boyfriend and Scott's best friend didn't help. And it didn't help that he had fallen in love with that cute little spaz. So there was nothing else he could do but leave and hope for the best outcome for him.

Stiles sat in his room. His head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had sex last night with Derek of all people and animals. And what was even worse when Derek suggested a repeat he was all game for that. He might have fallen for that animal. Yes Stiles knew he liked both sexes but he never expected to like Derek Hale, the guy who threatened him almost on a daily basis. What was he to do? After a look at the clock he saw that was a problem for later that day, he had to be at school in 30 min. He knew he had to avoid Scott and Malia today. He couldn't possible face both. It would be a long day.


End file.
